The Cowgirl One Shot
by lenebraes
Summary: Nick dreams about how he met the love of his life, Miley. FLUFFY NILEY STORY!


**The Cowgirl [one shot]**

The young 17 year old, named Nick, walked through the small pads in the forest making his way to his special place at the river. It's a place for him where he can relax and have some private time away from everything. As he turns into another pad a soft singing voice caught his attention.

He stopped and looked around trying to find where the noise came from. He noticed an old barn. He softly walked up to it making sure he didn't make any noise to scare whoever was singing. He walked into the barn and looked around spotting a ladder.

He bit his bottom lip lightly and walked over to the ladder and climbed onto it until he could was just high enough to look over the wooden floor. He looked around and gasped lightly in awe as he saw a tall curly brown haired girl about his age. She was playing on her guitar and singing softly while leaning against some hay bales.

He smiled lightly at the fact that she didn't notice him and continued singing and playing on her guitar. "Gosh she's beautiful." He mumbled to himself as he noticed her big blue bright eyes full of sparkles showing how much she enjoys life.

He couldn't believe his own eyes at how beautiful she is. He had seen many beautiful girls before but none of them was as beautiful as she is. The relaxed look on her face made her even look more beautiful then she already does. If he only knew her name or got the courage to talk to her.

When it came to girls he was never the guy to get himself together and walk up to them to introduce himself. He always waited patiently until the girls would come to him or until one of his friends introduced him to the girl.

He sighed lightly to himself looking down and then walked down the ladder again. He made his way out of the stables and instead of walking to his special place at the river he walked back home never letting the beautiful girl slipping out of his mind.

THE NEXT DAY

He quickly told his mom goodbye before leaving and hurried himself back to the barn he saw the girl yesterday. He slowly walked into it and climbed onto the same ladder again and as he hoped there she was again. Looking just as beautiful as she did the day before.

He groaning internally at himself for not having the courage to talk to her. He was sure that if he had the courage they could have amazing conversations over the smallest things. About life, music, other interests maybe even about love.

When the word love crossed his mind he shook his head lightly knowing that it will probably never happen. Still he could imagine himself stroking her long softly curly brown hair while she was leaning her head onto his chest lovingly. He smiled at the touched dreamingly but then looked down again knowing it wouldn't happen if he didn't talk to her.

He carefully climbed down from the ladder and walked out of the bran. He ran a hand through his hair frustrated with himself. He needed to talk to her and he will tomorrow. It would take him a lot of courage but he to do it someday.

THE NEXT DAY

He sighed to himself and walked up the same pad as he did two days in a row and stopped at the barn spotting a note at the door. He picked it up and opened it.

"Come and join me upstairs. I know you've been watching me for the past 2 days."

He bit his bottom lip lightly and quickly made his way to the ladder and climbed upstairs only this time fully. He slowly walked over at her and blushed lightly as he saw her look up at him for the first time.

"Come and sit next to me. Don't be shy." She said in a soft tone that could made him melt right in front of her.

He nodded lightly and sat down next to her nervously. He looked up at her and smiled shyly as he had no clue how to act around her. She was different from other girls and he didn't want to mess up.

"I'm Miley." She said with a smile on her face as she reached out her hand to him waiting for him to shake it.

He got himself together the best he could and shook her hand back smiling at her with more confident. "I'm Nick." He announced in a soft tone.

She nodded at him and set her guitar down next to her turning herself more to him. "Why didn't you come up yesterday or the day before?" She asked with a question look. " I wouldn't have mind." She whispered looking down a bit while biting on her bottom lip.

"Now look who's shy." He said with a grin nudging her shoulder lightly with his.

She looked up blushing heavy and started to play with her hands a bit. "Well… I may have… spied on you as well. I actually….always watched you pass bye through that small window." She whispered pointing to an old wooden window. "Sorry." She mumbled looking down hiding her face with her hair that fell over her face slightly.

He smiled lightly to himself and made her look up at him. He pulled her closer and leaned down to her kissing her softly on the lips closing his eyes. He sighed in relieve as he felt her kiss back and wrapped his arms around her tight pulling her down on the hay bales with him sharing their first yet passionate kiss.

He shot his eyes open at the noise from his alarm clock and quickly pushed it off running a hand through his hair. He then started smiling as looked down at his chest that had a head leaning on it with brown long curly hair. He stroke his hand through her hair lightly just as he imagined in his dream. and closed his eyes again repeating his dream about how met the love of his live over and over again.


End file.
